Rin Nitaya
|languages = Japanese|coach = |(ws)_world_standing = 156|height = 155 cm (5' 1")|gender = Female|eye_color = Dark Brown|ethnicity = Japanese|sp = 64.12 - 2018 Bavarian Open|fs = 125.28 - 2017 Winter Universiade|former_coaches = Hiroshi Nagakubo, Machiko Yamada, Miho Kawaume, Mihoko Higuchi, Sonoko Nakano, Yoriko Naruse, Yuko Hongo|locations_of_training = Toyota|year_began_skating = |country_represented = Japan |began_skating = 2006|place_of_birth = Nishinomiya, Hyōgo Prefecture|club = Chukyo University|choreographer = |former_choreographer = Akiko Suzuki, Miho Kawaume, Mihoko Higuchi|combined = 187.18 - 2017 Winter Universiade|native_name = 新田谷凜|former_training_locations = Nagoya}}'Rin Nitaya '(Japanese: 新田谷凜, born August 8, 1997) is a Japanese retired competitive figure skater. She is the 2017 Winter Universiade silver medalist, the 2014 JGP France silver medalist, and a two-time JGP bronze medalist (2015 JGP Poland & 2016 JGP France). Career 2016-17 Season Nitaya's first competition of this season was at 2016 JGP France in Saint Gervais. She placed third in the short program after a clean performance, and in the freeskate as well after popping a jump. These placings won her the bronze medal. Nitaya's second competition was at 2016 JGP Estonia in Tallinn. She placed fifth in the short program after doubling a triple loop, and fourth in the freeskate and overall after doubling a triple toe loop and triple lutz. She did not qualify for the 2016-17 JGP Final. 2015-16 Season Nitaya's first competition of this season was at 2015 JGP Slovakia in Bratislava. Two invalid elements in the short program situated her in sixth place. During the freeskate, Nitaya fell once and popped a triple lutz. She placed fourth in the freeskate and overall at this event. Nitaya's second Junior Grand Prix event was at 2015 JGP Poland in Torún. She placed fourth in the short program after a fall, but rose to third place in the freeskate and overall after a near-clean performance. While she won a bronze medal at this event, she missed qualifying for the 2015-16 JGP Final by 2 points. Later this season, Nitaya was not selected for the 2016 Japanese international team after placing fourth and eighth at Japanese junior and senior championships respectively. 2014-15 Season 2014 JGP France was Nitaya's first major international competition. She placed second in the short program after a clean performance. During the freeskate, she popped a triple loop, but was able to maintain second place in the freeskate and overall. At Nitaya's second Junior Grand Prix event, 2014 JGP Estonia, she lead the short program by 5.79 points. She dropped to fifth place in the freeskate after falling and popping on a triple loop. This put her in fourth place overall, and she was named as the third alternate for the 2014-15 JGP Final. Later that season, Nitaya placed eighth at Japanese junior championships, and thirteenth at Japanese senior championships. Programs Exhibitions ISU Results (Season bests highlighted in bold, current personal bests italicized) Medal Record (In chronological order) Social Media Instagram: rin.nitaya Twitter: @rinrinrin0808 Vine: Rin Nitaya Sources https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rin_Nitaya https://www.statsonice.com/skater/Rin/Nitaya/ http://www.isuresults.com/bios/isufs00013451.htm http://www.isuresults.com/ws/ws/wsladies.htm https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/新田谷凜 http://www.rinkresults.com/competition?competition_id=2469 Category:Figure Skaters Category:Singles Category:Japanese skaters Category:Hiroshi Nagakubo Category:Yoriko Naruse Category:Miho Kawaume Category:Sonoko Nakano Category:Yuko Hongo Category:Figure skaters of Japanese descent Category:Ladies' Singles Category:Chukyo University SC Category:Akiko Suzuki Category:1997 Births Category:Living Figure Skaters Category:Machiko Yamada Category:Mihoko Higuchi Category:August 8 Births Category:IJS skaters Category:5'1" skaters Category:Japanese-speaking Skaters Category:Retired